Techniques for protecting electric wires disposed across the floor of an automobile and its seats are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Document 1 (JP2010-193599A) discloses a configuration in which electric wires routed across the floor of an automobile and its seats are accommodated in an accommodation portion for extra length absorption in a state in which the electric wires are accommodated in a corrugated tube.
Patent Document 2 (JP2013-13183A) discloses electric wire protective equipment that includes a plurality of single units each having a base plate and a pair of side walls protruding from both ends of this base plate, and to which the base plate is linked in series. In this electric wire protective equipment, the electric wires are accommodated between the pair of side walls. Patent Document 3 (JP2006-166492A) also discloses protective equipment similar to that disclosed in Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 4 (JP 2012-166640A) discloses a technique in which a flat cable is used as a wire harness routed between a vehicle body and its slide seats.